


A Walk in the Park

by AngelFace273



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Figure Skaters, Based on 101 Dalmatians, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Some Silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFace273/pseuds/AngelFace273
Summary: Makkachin is tired of the single life, and is determined to also end Viktor's bachelor status in the process. Maybe that other poodle and his human could help with that...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the opening of Disney's 101 Dalmatians
> 
> Also posted on FFN under the same name

My story begins not so very long ago, back when I lived with my pet in a bachelor flat, just off of the park. It was a beautiful spring day, very pleasant, though in general it's a tedious time of the year for bachelors, like me and my pet. My pet was over by the piano as usual; Viktor Nikiforov, a musician of sorts. I tended to spend this time at the window, letting the wind blow through my fur. My name is Makkachin, by the way.

Now, don't get me wrong; I love my pet very dearly, and I treasured any time I had with him. But to be perfectly honest, I felt that the single life wasn't as glamorous and carefree as you'd think it would be. At the time, it was downright dull. Besides, my pet was not the brightest human, and if left to his own devices would neglect himself. I can only do so much—it was plain to see that he needed someone. And if that someone happened to bring along some four-legged company for myself, well, all the better.

If it were left up to Viktor however, we'd both be single forever. He was married to his work, writing music—music about life and love of all things, two things he really knew absolutely nothing about.

Oh, he's certainly charming enough, as humans go. And I suppose Viktor is a rather handsome animal in his own way. He could absolutely be incredibly affectionate and loving. I could see no reason why my pet didn't deserve an attractive mate. But since he won't stir himself to go looking for one, it was all up to me as his owner to do it for him.

Of course, dogs are a pretty poor judge of human beauty. But I had a rough idea of what to look for: Viktor liked to look through magazines and articles about dancers, for inspiration, and there were a few dancers he paid particular attention to, so he must find them attractive. It shouldn't be that hard to find someone like those dancers.

I looked out the window to begin my search, and immediately a young man across the street caught my eye. He seemed nice enough, tall and broad-shouldered, with dark hair and thick eyebrows. He was looking at his phone with a wide grin, which I thought suggested a happy nature. Unfortunately, a woman called out to him and greeted him with a kiss, which meant that the young man was already taken.

Coming from the other end of the street was a charming looking husky walking with their pet. The dog seemed perfectly amiable, certainly very attractive, but the human was completely stoic and cold, which I don't think would suit Viktor's exuberance.

I had to blink and sit up straight when I caught sight of the next person to walk down the street. I was as doggy as they come, and even I could sense the raw sexuality coming off of this human. He certainly looked fancy enough to match Viktor's more expensive tastes. As I watched him strut down the street though, I decided that he would probably match with Viktor's expensive tastes a little _too_ well. This household didn't need two frivolous spenders.

I immediately dismissed the next person, a balding man who looked like he yelled a lot, as too old, as well as the person after that, a tiny angry-looking blonde, as too young (he was also holding a cat, which no thank you).

I woofed in frustration, and rested my head on the windowsill. I knew it was a long-shot that I'd find someone on the first day, but I was so ready to have my pet settle down, have some pups, maybe bring along a mate for me while they were at it…

Another dog came around the corner, and my head shot up. He was the most adorable creature on four legs I'd ever seen! Another poodle, a miniature, with soft-looking chocolate brown fur. He practically bounced along the sidewalk, so full of life and energy that I couldn't help but wag my tail in response. He seemed so happy and sweet that I had a sudden longing to stay close to him. Of course, that couldn't happen unless the human…

I forced my eyes to look away from the dog and take a look at his pet, and my tail all but flew off my rear it was wagging so hard. He was good-looking too! He had short black hair and a pair of glasses, and had the same graceful athletic look as the dancers in Viktor's magazines. There was an overall air of softness around him though, and he watched the poodle leading him with clear adoration.

It was almost too good to be true. I was sure I'd never find another pair like that, not if I looked for a 100 years. I watched the two of them until they went out of my sight, then I hurried over to another window to see where they were going. Ah, they were heading for the park. A perfect meeting place, if I could arrange it.

Viktor was still fiddling with some tune on the piano, so simply telling him that we should go out wouldn't be enough. I ran over to the door, grabbed my pet's leash, and pounced on his back with a loud bark.

"Makkachin!" Viktor laughed, turning around to rub my ears. "What is it darling?" I shoved his leash in his face, which lit up. "Oh, is it time for your walk? All right, Makka!"

I admit that I was impatient to get Viktor's things together and go, pushing the leash into his hands and fetching his scarf while he put on his jacket and sunglasses. By the time he put the leash on so he wouldn't be separated from me, I was practically shaking with anticipation.

I pulled him out of the apartment and down the street like a shot, my eyes focused on the park. I could smell plenty of dogs once we got there, but as each one we came across turned out not to be the poodle I became more and more worried that we'd missed them—perhaps they passed on by the park. Then suddenly... I spotted them.

They were sitting by a tree overlooking a pond, the human reclining on a bench looking at his phone and the dog curled up at his feet. It was a perfect situation, _if_ I planned it right. I knew I couldn't depend on Viktor; he wasn't really good at approaching people he didn't already know. No, he'd settle on the grass, watch the water, maybe pull out his phone, and that would be it. If this was going to happen, it was all up to me.

My head held high, I lead my pet past the bench, faking nonchalance, and the two of us sat at the water's edge. After a moment or two, I looked over my shoulder at the bench. He was staring at me! He immediately looked away once he realized I was watching, but the other poodle was definitely staring right at me. Even as I kept looking back at him he snuck glances at me, his tail wagging slightly. I was over the moon, but I had to stay focused. I needed to get the humans together before I focused on my own love life. The human had glanced at my pet once as I was watching, his gaze lingering appreciatively, but otherwise wasn't paying attention. That was something I had to fix.

At first, when I jumped on Viktor and knocked him to the ground, I had no particular plan, just anything to attract attention. You know, stir things up a bit. Then I saw the sunglasses which had been knocked off his face, and I had something of an idea.

"Makkachin!" Viktor cried as I snatched his sunglasses and jumped out of his reach. "You silly puppy! Come on, bring those back to Papa!"

It seemed to work. They were both watching us now, the human eyeing my pet in particular with interest. And Viktor was looking back! I had to pat myself on the head for knowing my pet's taste. I thought things were going along perfectly as I trotted over to the bench and dropped the sunglasses on it. But then for some strange reason, they left!

I tried to hurry after them, but Viktor took a page out of my book and jumped on me before I could get anywhere. "Come on, Makka," he said as he clipped on the leash and grabbed his sunglasses. "I think that's enough excitement for one day."

But I wasn't giving up. I was determined that somehow they just had to meet. I gave it a moment to let Viktor think I had calmed down, then I took off after them as fast as I could, dragging him behind me.

Once again I had no particular plan in mind, except that this time I was going to force them to interact no matter what. As I got closer to them, the dog turned back to look at me and saw us coming. In that moment, it seemed the same idea struck both of us, and he pulled his pet to meet us. At the last second, we swerved past each other and wrapped the leashes around the legs of the humans, pressing them together.

The other poodle and I watched as our pets swayed against each other, trying to stay apart and upright at the same time—without much luck—both apologizing loudly to each other. We stood next to each other for a moment, then my new partner in crime looked at me, winked, and pushed on the legs closest to him. That, combined with the humans' precarious balance, caused the two of them to fall—right into the pond.

He looked very pleased with himself, and I could feel my heart pounding with adoration. "That was brilliant," I told him.

"Now they have to talk to each other for a while," he replied as the humans helped each other up out of the water, both apologizing even louder. "I'm Vicchan."

"I'm Makkachin," I said, my face feeling warm and my tail wagging. "I think you're the cutest dog I've ever seen, and I didn't want you to leave before I could meet you."

"Really?" Vicchan (I just knew that name would be carved into my heart forevermore) asked eagerly. "I think you're the most beautiful dog _I've_ ever seen. I didn't want to leave either, but I didn't know how to tell my Yuuri I wanted to talk to you."

The humans had finally stopped apologizing and began giggling together at the absurdity of the situation, and I felt as euphoric as they sounded. "I saw you two pass by our window, so I brought my pet to the park today hoping we would run into you."

That made Vicchan pause. He looked at the ground bashfully and said "I'm really glad you did." Then he reached up and licked my cheek.

That was the last straw. I gave into temptation and pounced on him, licking his head as he barked happily underneath me.

 

* * *

 

The humans had stopped giggling and were watching the dogs cuddle together, both of them smiling fondly. The cute boy next to Viktor then glanced at him and said "I really am sorry about all that."

"I think we should just place the blame where it belongs and leave it at that," Viktor grinned with a pointed look at the dogs, pushing his wet silver bangs out of his face. He offered his hand to shake. "I'm Viktor Nikiforov, by the way."

The cute boy looked shocked, but he still took the hand and shook it firmly. "Are you serious? I'm a huge fan! I love dancing to your music."

"Are you a dancer? Wait a minute…" Viktor peered closer. "I thought you looked familiar! You're Katsuki Yuuri, aren't you? I almost didn't recognize you with your glasses and your hair down like that."

"You've heard of me?" Yuuri asked in surprise.

Viktor leaned in closer, delighted that Yuuri didn't pull away. "I like to keep my eye on dancers," he said with a purr. "Especially handsome ones who dance to my music."

Yuuri didn't reply, his face turning a cute shade of pink. After a moment Viktor leaned back and said "You know, my apartment isn't far from here. We could throw our clothes in the dryer, and I can get you a cup of tea or coffee, if you want. It's the least I can do."

"I'd like that," Yuuri smiled shyly, then glanced at the dogs with amusement. "I think I know someone else who would love this plan."

Viktor grinned. "I think my dog has a crush on your dog."

"Your dog has good taste then," Yuuri blushed even redder, and Viktor was thoroughly charmed. They both finally noticed that they had yet to release each other's hand, but instead of letting go Viktor gave Yuuri's hand a squeeze.

"Shall we then?" He asked, offering his arm.

"Lead the way," Yuuri took the arm, and together they went to collect their dogs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
